Treat You Better
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Seseorang yang hidup di zaman ini sengaja dibuat wajar sekalipun itu tabu. Gila rasanya mantan kekasih memberikan benda macam test pack, tapi kenyataannya memang ada yang sedang hamil. "Aku hamil", "Aku akan menikahimu, Kibum", "Kau brengsek, Hyung", "Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, dia brengsek, adikku", "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kau yang memulai semua Hyung". HAEHYUK
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **"Treat You Better"**

 **HaeHyuk as Official Pairing**

 **YAOI .:. Rate M**

 **Hurt and Romance**

 **By Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"HYUKKIIIEE!",

Suara seorang wanita menggema memenuhi bangunan besar tempat tinggal yang tidak jauh megah dengan sekitarnya.

"EUNHYUKKIE!",

Masih tidak ada sahutan atas teriakannya yang kedua. Mungkin bila mansion ini tidak menanam sesuatu yang membuat suara menjadi kedap, para tetangga akan hafal jika seseorang yang terus dipanggili mempunyai kebiasaan sulit dibangunkan.

Tap… Tap… Tap

Wanita cantik ini mendongakkan kepalanya, ia berharap seseorang yang ia panggili itulah yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Meskipun memakai pengeras suara, ia tidak akan membuka matanya, Umma",

"Oh Kau Donghae, bangunkan adikmu sekarang juga, kebiasaannya benar-benar menjengkelkan",

"Biarkan saja Umma, hari ini kan ia tidak pergi ke sekolahnya", Donghae menanggapi ibunya santai.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu, semalam saja ia pulang lebih dari jam dua belas",

"Benarkah?", Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Ibunya. Maklum karena ia kembali ke rumah lebih parah dari adiknya, tapi itu jelas urusan pekerjaan.

"Ndee, pamitnya ke tempat Junsu, tapi Umma tidak tahu tempat Junsu rumah atau malah bar keluarganya", Wajah Donghae mengeras mendengar penuturan Heechul yang amatlah kesal sendiri.

"Oh iya, ini hari libur, Kau akan kemana sepagi ini?, gerbang kantor bahkan belum terbuka", Heechul mendekati Donghae dan memberikan segelas susu pada anak pertamanya itu.

"Aku akan ke gereja",

"Omo… Anak Umma ini memang luar biasa", Puji Heechul membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau begitu disiplin bahkan sangat taat, tetapi kenapa adikmu sang—ahh sudahlah", Heechul kembali kesal mengingat anak keduanya yang begitu bad. Urusan bangun saja terlambat, apalagi hal penting lainnya.

"Dia masih dalam rangka pertumbuhan Umma, nanti juga akan baik sendiri",

"Kau sudah akan berangkat sekarang?, harusnya Kau mengajak adikmu",

"Lain kali akan Aku lakukan Umma dan pastikan ia tidak pergi kemanapun karena Aku akan menasehatinya setelah pulang nanti", Heechul menanggapi dengan anggukan, ia membawakan jas Donghae dan mengantarkan sulung tampannya ini ke depan.

"Aku pergi Mma",

"Hati-hati di jalan", Lambai Heechul begitu anaknya melajukan sport hitam yang anaknya beli secara mandiri itu.

Kadang seseorang yang terlihat tertata mempunyai sisi berantakan yang hanya dapat diketahui oleh beberapa mata. Kadang pula seseorang yang menunjukkan keburukan adalah bentuk meramaikan diri dari permasalahan yang tidak ingin diketahui orang banyak. Tatanan bukan penentu keaslian, orang bisa menjadi apapun yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh yang membayangkan.

"Hmm… aku mencium aroma roti panggang", Namja bersurai kecoklatan lembut ini berkomentar atas sesuatu yang mengusik penciumannya begitu ia menuruni tangga.

"Sudah bangun, Tuan putri?", Tanya Heechul lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan ancaman.

"Ahh… Umma, he..he.. Ehm Hyukkie tadi mendengar kok, hanya saja Hyukkie ehm memakai krim pagi dahulu", Bohong Eunhyuk yang sudah dapat Heechul prediksikan, anaknya itu hapal dengan lagak Heechul yang akan langsung memarahinya.

"Tidak usah sok manis, Kau bahkan belum mencuci wajahmu, bagaimana bisa krim nya sudah Kau pakai, Hem?",

"Mian, besok Aku pasti akan bangun lebih pagi", Heechul jelas tahu jika itu ekspektasi Eunhyuknya, ia tidak merespon dengan jawaban apapun.

"He..he lebih pagi satu menit maksudku", Mata Heechul tambah membelalak tajam.

"Ayolah Umma, ini hari minggu, sudah wajar jika aku sedikit terlambat",

"Lihat perbedaanmu dengan Hyung mu, Dia sudah pergi ke gereja sepagi ini bahkan sebelum Kau bangun",

"Ya karena Dia Hyung, makanya harus mencontohkan yang baik", Eunhyuk tidak menganggap Ibu nya benar-benar serius, karena yang terjadi setiap pagi juga demikian. Ia malah menyambar roti panggang yang sudah tertata di piring.

"Makanlah dengan duduk, itu sama sekali tidak cantik",

"Oops iya", Perintah Heechul yang seperti ini baru Eunhyuk dengarkan, ia sangat pro untuk hal-hal yang memperbaik diri.

"Selamat pagiii~",

"Omo, Junsu?", Eunhyuk meletakkan rotinya dan segera berdiri menyambut teman yang semalam benar-benar ia temui seperti penjelasan Heechul.

"Pagi Ahjuma", Junsu menyapa Heechul hangat, ia sebelumnya juga telah mengatakan akan datang pada Eunhyuk.

"Pagi Sayang, Kau sudah mengunyah sesuatu pagi ini?",

"Belum, Aku program pengkurusan badan, Ahjuma", Eunhyuk hampir tertawa mendengar ini, bahkan makanan Junsu lebih banyak darinya sehingga badannya sedikit lebih montok dari tubuh slim Eunhyuk.

"Apapun itu, jika Kau lapar Kau bisa mengunjungi dapur ku", Junsu hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat melamun ke arah pintu utama.

"Omo, Hyuk. Kenapa matamu semakin bengkak, jangan-jangan Kau semalam masih melanjutkan tangismu?",

"APA?", Heechul merespon cepat dan mampu membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Junsu yang juga sadar telah melakukan kesalahan menepuki bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Annio Ahjuma, maksudku—",

"Kau menangis Hyukkie?, Siapa yang membuat mu begitu?", Junsu menutup matanya, ia tahu jika Umma sahabatnya itu benar-benar memprotek penuh bungsunya, apalagi dengan ia yang menyinggung masalah air mata.

"A—annio Umma",

"Tapi matamu benar-benar bengkak",

"Tid—tidak kok Mma, Ak—Aku hanya—",

"Junsu, jelaskan pada Ahjuma. Apa yang Kau maksud dengan anakku yang menangis tadi?", Junsu kebingungan mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan atas nama siapa Eunhyuk menangis apalagi dengan mengutarakan sebab.

"Siapa yang menyakitinya?, Jawab Ahjuma!", Junsu menggeleng, Heechul bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.

"Junsu Jawab!", Eunhyuk merasakan jika Junsu bingung harus menjawab apa di depan Umma nya. Ia berinisiatif membuka bibir mungilnya.

"Katakan siapa atau Umma akan memberitahu Appa mu",

"Hyung—",

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Donghae?",

"Smartphone ku tertinggal", Donghae yang sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu kembali dengan wajah dingin dan mengatakan alasan kenapa ia kembali pada Ibunya yang bertanya.

"Oh, ada Junsu ya. Pagi Junsu",

"Pa—pagi Hyung", Junsu tersenyum, bersyukur Hyung Eunhyuk ini datang tepat waktu, jika tidak ia tidak yakin akan bertahan lama dengan menyebutkan alasan Eunhyuk menangis adalah karena lelaki brengsek.

"Hei cantik, Kau sudah bangun rupanya", Donghae melewati Eunhyuk dan mengacak sebentar surai kecoklatan adiknya. Berikutnya alas kaki Donghae terdengar menapak keras ke lantai atas.

"Hyung…",

"Iya?", Donghae mengatakan ini sembari masih melangkah.

"Menurutmu apa Aku habis menangis?",

Satu pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Bukannya matamu memang seperti itu ketika bangun tidur?", Donghae balik bertanya dan menambahkan senyuman di akhir. Eunhyuk membalas tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada Heechul.

"Benar kan Mma?, Hyung saja mengatakan mataku memang selalu bengkak sehabis bangun", Heechul sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan jawaban anaknya itu, akan tetapi ketika Eunhyuk mengatakan ia sedang baik, apalagi dengan alasan yang dikemukakan si sulung, artinya cukup membuatnya harus mengakhiri dugaan tidak baik.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa Kau harus mengatakannya pada Umma atau Hyung mu", Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelahnya ia mengajak Junsu ke kamar, ia sudah menyiapkan serbuan atas apa yang Junsu katakan sebelumnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah keturunan Tan yang hidup dengan sangat baik. Keluarga mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi martabat dan terpandang sebagai yang paling nihil masalah keburukan. Mereka berdua dididik dan sedikit dituntut untuk menjadi prima yang siap dipamerkan ke siapapun. Hanya saja di dunia ini tetap tidak ada yang sempurna, sebaik apapun Heechul dan Hanggeng dalam mendidik kedua anak mereka, akan tetapi kembali lagi kesempurnaan hanya dimili yang menciptakan semesta.

"Aku rasa jika leher mu seperti itu dan matamu lebih bengkak dari yang semalam, penyebabnya akan lebih dari Kyuhyun", Junsu memberikan pernyataan pertamanya sebelum Eunhyuk yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Haruskah Kau mempertanyakan itu setelah tiga tahun sejak Aku menceritakan yang pertama kali?",

"Bukan demikian, Aku bertanya serius. Yang kemarin Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan hingga Kau menangis",

"Jun, please. Bisakah Kau tidak menyebutkan namanya terus-terusan ketika di rumah?",

"Oh iya, Aku lupa jika ini di rumahmu",

"Jangan membahas Kyuhyun lagi, tadi pagi ia sudah menghubungiku dan mengatakan maaf", Eunhyuk mengatakan ini sembari memainkan jarinya di smartphone ber case gold miliknya.

"Lalu Kau maafkan?",

"Tentu, memangnya ada hal lain yang bisa Aku lakukan selain menerima maafnya?", Eunhyuk sepertinya tengah membalasi chat dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tidak jelas Hyuk, hubungan kekasih macam apa yang selalu membuatmu menerima maaf dari apapun yang ia lakukan?",

"Kami sudah putus, Junsu", Eunhyuk membenarkan perkataan Junsu yang menyebutkan namja dengan nama Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Nah, apapun itu coba pikirkan, hubungan mantan macam apa yang tidak dikatakan balikan jika kalian juga tetap melakukan perayaan di setiap hari jadi kalian?", Eunhyuk diam mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun terlalu pintar dan Kau tetap bodoh. Dia mempunyai kekasih yang benar-benar diakui, Hyuk",

"Aku tahu, bahkan kekasihnya juga tahu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun",

"Oh Ya Tuhan, semoga Aku tidak terkena kutukan atas dosa kalian berdua. Maksudku bukan itu, ayolah perjelas hubungan kalian, Kyuhyun merelakan apapun bahkan dengan kekasih-kekasih an nya ia menjunngjungmu lebih tinggi dari mereka",

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dengannya, Jun", Eunhyuk meletakkan smartphone nya, kemudian merebahkan diri keras di bed besar nya.

"Terserah Kau saja, Hyuk. Itu urusan kalian berdua",

"Iya Aku memang bodoh", Simpul Eunhyuk atas yang ia rasakan selama ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Maafkan Aku, jam sebelas nanti ternyata Aku ada semacam meeting",

 _"Tapi kan Kau sudah berjanji sebelumnya",_

"Sayang ayolah, minggu depan juga masih ada hari, Kita bisa datang ke sana saat itu",

 _"Kita sudah menundanya hampir dua minggu, Kenapa Kau begitu tenang untuk hal ini?",_ seseorang yang melakukan pembicaraan via suara dengan Donghae ini tidak terlalu sabar.

"Sayang please, apa yang Kau khawatirkan?, Aku bukan seseorang yang gemar mengingkari janji , bukan?",

 _"Tapi tetap saja",_

"Lagi pula sejak kemarin yang kita tuju juga tidak berada di tempat, jadi nant—",

 _"Nanti… nanti… nanti, Aku tidak suka menunda",_

"Aku sudah hampir sampai di kantor, jadi Aku matikan sekarang Ndee?",

 _"Keterlaluan!",_ Donghae justru tersenyum mendengarkan makian ini.

"Aku mencintaimu", Malah ia menambah dengan pernyataan cinta, sedari tadi memang ia tengah melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang spesialnya. Ia diam sejenak sembari menunggu balasan dari orang di seberang sana.

"Tidak ingin membalas pernyataan cintaku?",

 _"Apasih, sudah matikan sana!",_

"Aku tidak mau, balas dulu",

 _"Iyaa, Aku juga!",_ Suara ini lebih terdengar tidak ikhlas mengatakan.

"Juga apa?", Goda Donghae.

 _"Mencintaimu, menyebalkan!",_

TUUUT—TT

"Ah jinja giyowo", Donghae tersenyum mengingat orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa baik tersebut. Mendengar perbincangan Donghae dengan si spesial tadi agaknya menyinggung sesuatu yang sedikit penting. Belum jelas apa yang sedang dibahas, akan tetapi hal itu telah Donghae janjikan menjadi sesuatu yang akan terlaksana. Donghae terlihat seperti orang yang sangat rapi dengan segala sesuatu, siapapun memastikan Donghae bukan jahat yang kurang ajar apalagi sampai memainkan perasaan seseorang. Ia memang tengah menjalin hubungan yang membuatnya kadang tersenyum dan kesal sendiri. Orang yang dimaksudkan juga pasti lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan Donghae, orang yang membuat siapapun selalu memuji.

"Aku lebih berharap bisa membuatmu hamil",

BRAAK

Kalimat aneh Donghae begitu saja terucap sebelum ia menutup pintu mobilnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari kembali menjadi hari efektif ketika Eunhyuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. Ia tetap menjadi pemalas di rumahnya untuk urusan bangun, Heechul terlalu angkat tangan dengan masalah tersebut sehingga Donghae lah yang membangunkannya.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Hyung",

"Mulai besok Kau harus terbiasa bangun sendiri, Hyung akan ke Jepang selama beberapa saat",

"Apa?, Kenapa begitu?", Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat kecewa dan jelas Donghae mendengar kekecewaan di sana.

"Ada pekerjaan, Hyukkie. Jadi jangan membuat Umma marah karena sulit membangunkanmu",

"Tapi Hyung~ Siapa yang membantuku mengerjakan tugas?, Siapa yang mengantarku ke sekolah?, Siapa yang membelaku ketika Umma memarahiku?",

"Hanya beberapa saat, Hyukkie",

"Tidak bisakah Aku ikut?",

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie, lusa kan Kau ada ujian", Donghae mengelus surai lembut adiknya pelan. Ia tahu Eunhyuk sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya pergi tanpa mengajak, bisa saja Donghae seperti ini karena tidak ingin adiknya itu menganggu urusan spesialnya.

"Ya sudahlah", Eunhyuk menggerutu kecil, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Donghae. Mereka berdua saat ini berada di dalam mobil yang telah ditepikan di samping gerbang sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan marah, Hyung akan membawakan sesuatu yang Kau suka",

"Itu akan basi jika yang Kau berikan cake manis", Eunhyuk meraih tas nya yang ada di kursi belakang, ini tidak akan mudah untuk Donghae karena Eunhyuk bersiap-siap akan keluar mobil.

"Apa yang Hyukkie inginkan kalau begitu?",

"Haruskah Kau bertanya tentang yang Aku inginkan, Hyung?", Eunhyuk sudah berniat membuka pintu namun Donghae menahan.

"Katakan!", Nada Donghae berubah sedikit tegas, ia akan menjadi seperti ini untuk melunakkan Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi nada tanya Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan yang paling ia inginkan ya ikut dengan Hyung nya itu.

"Haruskah Aku memberitahu?",

"Harus",

"Yang paling Aku inginkan adalah bisa kembali dengan mantan kekasihku",

Cklek

Brakk

Tanpa melihat ekspresi Donghae, Eunhyuk berlalu dan meninggalkan dengan tenang mobil Hyung nya. Donghae tidak mencoba menahan ataupun mengejar, jawaban dari adiknya membuat wajahnya semakin diperlihatkan dingin. Entah itu suatu kejujuran atau tidak yang jelas Donghae tak suka dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?",

Eunhyuk langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara ini.

"Heemm", Eunhyuk menggumam kecil dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebelumnya kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri dan belakang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan mungkin ia sedikit takut jika Hyung nya masih memperhatikan.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu, babe?", Jelas dapat disebutkan bahwa yang berani memanggil Eunhyuk demikian adalah Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

"Nope, Ayo kita masuk", Eunhyuk menautkan lengannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mengawali untuk bergegas dari tempat berdiri mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa kemarin tak membalas chat ku?",

"Hah?",

"Sedang sibuk ya?",

"Ehm sedikit", Kyuhyun jauh lebih jenius dari Eunhyuk, pasti ia tahu kapan mantan kekasihnya itu berbohong dan tidak.

"Kapan Kau bisa kuajak keluar lagi?", Eunhyuk berhenti begitu Kyuhyun menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu, Anyeong~", Eunhyuk langsung berbalik arah begitu saja tanpa mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Jawabanmu lebih mengarah pada ketidakbisaan",

"Tidak begitu, Aku memang har—Hoeekk", Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya segera, Kyuhyun yang melihat ini merasa biasa saja, tidak berniat menanyakan kekhawatiran atau cepat-cepat mendekatkan Eunhyuk pada pembuangan.

"Aku sering menghadapi orang beralasan dengan pura-pura ingin muntah, kalau Kau memang mual di dekatku, Aku menjauh saj—",

Greb

"Hajima~", Eunhyuk buru-buru memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu beranjak. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun selalu bisa membaca segala alasannya. Beruntung ia tidak pura-pura pingsan, atau ia akan tetap dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku hanya akan pergi saat Kau meminta", Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Setidaknya pura-puralah khawatir, bodoh!",

"Aktingmu menggelikan, Sayang",

"Kyuuu~", Eunhyuk suka sekali bermanja pada Kyuhyun selain dengan Donghae.

Jika tidak benar-benar diakui oleh keduanya tentang keputusan berpisah, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa hubungan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk telah lama berakhir. Sangat indah rasanya melihat mereka saling bermanja seperti yang terjadi barusan. Bertengkar pun masih terlihat sangat romantis. Akan tetapi jika diminta untuk mengingat alasan kenapa harus berpisah, nampaknya itu sangat tak adil untuk keduanya utarakan. Biarlah itu hanya menjadi hal yang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk serta sebagian yang diberitahu pahami. Kyuhyun bukan seorang yang brengsek di mata Eunhyuk walaupun kini ia terang-terangan mengakui kekasih barunya di depan Eunhyuk, akan tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat brengsek di mata kekasihnya sendiri karena masih bisa intim dengan sang mantan, Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya, rasanya nanti malam Aku sudah bisa diajak keluar Kyu",

"Benarkah?",

"Aku akan mengkonfirmasi nanti",

"Baiklah, jangan lupa membalas chat ku", Kyuhyun pamitan tanpa kecupan di kening sebelum meninggalkan kelas Eunhyuk seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

"Oh iya…", Kyuhyun menghentikan Eunhyuk yang akan memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa?",

"Apa Hyung mu sedang berhubungan dengan guru biologi baru kita?",

"Apa?",

"Nde, kulihat Kibum Songse tadi masuk ke dalam mobil Hyung mu",

"Oh Aku kurang paham dengan kisah cintanya, mungkin iya",

"Oh ya sudah, lupakan itu tadi", Kyuhyun membaca jika Eunhyuk tidak terlalu tertarik dengan informasi yang ia berikan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya pelan karena ia tengah melakukan perbincangan dengan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak serius mendengarkan atau sesekali berdebat dengan pria manis yang entah berstatuskan apa dengannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kenapa Kau selalu menunda. Jika dilakukan sekarang itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama",

"Aku bukan menghindar karena termasuk orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab, Bummie",

"Donghae, menggertilah!", Pria yang kurang lebih berusia tak jauh dari Donghae ini menekankan nadanya untuk membuat Donghae memahami ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang ini, Kau yang harusnya mengerti Aku, Aku pasti akan melakukannya, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang", Donghae tetap seseorang yang belum bisa dibantah, ia hanya akan mengalah pada Eunhyuk, itupun di saat-saat tertentu pula.

"Terserah Kau saja",

"Sayang~", Donghae menggenggam jemari Kibum, namja manis di sebelahnya itu nampak lelah berdebat dengannya akan sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan segera.

"Aku berjanji setelah Aku pulang dari Jepang, Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu",

"Whatever, antarkan Aku kembali ke sekolah", Pinta Kibum cepat pada Donghae. Percuma membahas hal yang sama dengan Donghae apabila ia sendiri sudah mempunyai hasil yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aku pastikan jika terjadi hal-hal yang sangat tidak beruntung—",

"Aku akan menikahimu", Putus Donghae yang langsung membuat Kibum bungkam. Tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau tidak, karena pernikahan masihlah kategori ibadah, namun wajah keduanya tidak menunjukkan keinginan tersebut.

"Kau mengajarkan suatu kesalahan yang bahkan Kau tertawai setelahnya",

"Ini bukan kesalahan, kesepakatan yang sudah Aku beritahu padamu ya ini cinta",

"Cinta tidak seperti ini Donghae, cinta tidak mengajarkan salah satu pihak gila namun satu lagi dihantui takut serta orang-orang yang berkomentar tentang itu merasa ini adalah hal mengerikan",

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, keluarlah!", Donghae tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia meminta Kibum keluar secara kasar. Perbincangannya sangat tidak memberikan manfaat.

Braakk

"FUCK", Donghae memukul stir kemudinya, banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai pagi ini.

Drrrt—rttt

Donghae membuka pesan di I-phone nya

 _'Anyway, take care. I love you',_

Kali ini Donghae tak berbohong jika ia tengah merekahkan senyumnya karena pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Ia mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah gerbang sekolah, sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana karena Kibum pun mungkin sudah masuk lebih dalam. Apapun itu hubungan keduanya bukan sesuatu yang sederhana.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara penanda jam pelajaran terakhir terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas Eunhyuk dan Junsu. Sedari pagi mereka berdua tidak ada perbincangan serius entah komentar Junsu tentang Kyuhyun yang kebetulan mengantar Eunhyuk di depan kelas ataupun hal lain yang biasanya sering memicu debat antar keduanya. Junsu memandangi teman sebangkunya yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran itu. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak yakin apakah harus dikatakan sekarang.

"Kau kalau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu jangan menunda Jun, Aku akan langsung melenggang setelah ini", Eunhyuk yang menyadari ketidakwajaran Junsu mencoba berbicara.

"Baiklah, kuharap Kau tidak akan terkejut setelah tahu bahwa ada dua orang yang kulihat menangis pagi ini",

"Siapa?", Eunhyuk menatap tajam Junsu seakan sangat tertarik untuk tahu.

"Pertama Sungmin Hyung, Kedua Kibum Songse", Eunhyuk menahan untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Jangan menanyakan lalu atau terus karena Aku tak ingin Kau pura-pura tak tahu alasannya",

"Lalu Aku harus bagaimana?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang tiba-tiba berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan menambahi daftar orang yang kulihat menangis, Hyuk", Junsu tahu jika Eunhyuk tidak akan bertahan lama jika ia mengatakan alasan kenapa dua orang itu menangis.

"Aku tidak!, mereka saja yang bodoh karena menangisi orang yang tak berguna", Junsu diam sejenak, ia menyampaikan pemberitahuannya bukan dengan maksud membuat Eunhyuk merasa buruk. Dan perkataan orang tak berguna yang Eunhyuk sampaikan membuat Junsu sejenak menutup mata, ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya mereka yang bodoh", Junsu mengatakan ini entah untuk menyenangkan Eunhyuk atau bagaimana yang jelas ia tidak akan menyampaikan yang ia tahu lagi sementara.

"Hubungi Umma ku, Aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengatakan Aku sedang denganmu",

"Kau akan kemana?",

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun",

"Jangan mengambil peluang di saat-saat begini, yang mengawasimu banyak",

"Aku tidak sedang mengambil kesempatan, Aku hanya ingin mengambil waktuku dengan Kyuhyun, itu saja",

"Baiklah, Aku percaya padamu dan padanya, minta ia memulangkanmu tidak lebih dari jam sebelas",

"Aku tahu batasanku, Junsu",

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hickey di lehermu lebih merah daripada sebelumnya",

"Ini tidak akan bermasalah selama beberapa hari ke depan", Junsu tahu benar kenapa Eunhyuk mengatakan hal ini. Akan tetapi ia masih tidak terima jika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendatanginya dengan keluhan dan wajah penuh air mata.

"Semoga demikian, bagaimanapun Kau masih harus memakai seragam sekolah sampai tahun depan",

"Kenapa semua orang sedang membahas masalah yang sama?", Eunhyuk menaikkan nada tanyanya, Junsu tidak merasa keterlaluan dengan kalimatnya, ia benar memperingatkan Eunhyuk demikian karena ia sendiri merasa perlu.

"Maaf, tapi itu hal penting yang perlu Aku sampaikan, Umma mu bukan tipe Ibu yang tak akan mendengar cerita anaknya, Hyuk",

"Kau pikir Aku berani angkat bicara?, jika Aku berani maka sudah Aku lakukan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu",

"Angka akan terus bertambah Hyuk, bulan depan hanya hitungan hari",

"Jangan semakin membuatku ketakutan, Junsu",

"Aku membicarakan fakta, selain dia, Kau mempunyai Aku dan keluargamu yang lain",

"Dia sudah menjanjikanku tanggal",

"Aku harap kali ini benar, Aku tahu dia profesional. Sudah, sekarang pergilah, Aku mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun di depan", Eunhyuk mengangguk, sekesal-kesalnya ia dengan Junsu tidak pernah membuat itu semakin parah. Ia pun masih memeluk Junsu untuk melengkapi kata pamitnya.

"Kau ingin mengajak Junsu juga?", Kyuhyun bertanya pada Eunyuk sembari melambaikan tangan pada Junsu.

"Tidak", Kyuhyun mengangguk, ini tidak berarti Eunhyuk tak suka jika Junsu ada diantara keduanya.

"Pulangkan Aku tidak lebih dari jam sebelas ya?", Eunhyuk membuat penawaran dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Arraso", Kyuhyun menyentil hidung bangir Eunhyuk.

"Kita akan ke pub mana?", Kyuhyun berhenti mendengar ini, ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku yakin Kau tidak boleh alcohol saat ini",

"Please, jangan membahas masalah yang sama atau Aku tidak jadi mau", Eunhyuk memperingatkan, ia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu mana yang baik untuk ia konsumsi atau tidak.

"Baiklah, maafkan Aku, namun café yang penuh minuman manis terdengar lebih baik", Eunhyuk menghela nafas tak senang, bagaimanapun ia akan tetap kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, dimobilku sedang ada Sungmin, kuharap Kau tak keberatan", Eunhyuk terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun ini, akan tetapi ia segera menormalkan wajahnya.

"O—oh tidak masalah, jangan lagi meminta Nickhun menemani agar terlihat kita tidak ada apa-apa di depan kekasihmu, pura-pura double date seperti itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin curiga",

"Ah yang waktu itu, mian… kupikir Dia memang sedang tertarik denganmu, babe",

"Kyu!, jangan menambahi daftar orang yang akan patah tulang",

"Arra arra",

"By the way, Apa Kau sudah pernah check up atau rongent lagi?", Eunhyuk bertanya serius terkait kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, sejauh ini memang tidak ada masalah kok",

"Aku mint—",

"Aku benci mendengarmu meminta maaf, don't tell me your sorry cause your not",

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi sekarang atau Sungmin Hyung akan semakin curiga".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Seseorang dengan kacamata yang terlihat mahal berjalan menuju mejanya setelah menyelesaikan presentasi hebat selama sepuluh menit ada kata lain selain tampan dan penuh wibawa untuk mewakili sosok Tan sulung ini. Masalah pekerjaan, Donghae memang tak pernah main-main, entah apa tujuannya begitu giat, tapi ia memang seorang pro yang luar biasa. Tepuk tangan menyambutnya begitu ia akan duduk pada kursi hitam yang mempunyai busa sama seperti yang telah diduduki orang-orang di mini hall ini. Tidak lama tangannya meraih I-phone dalam saku dan menemukan beberapa panggilan.

"Anak nakal, pantas terus bergetar", Donghae berkomentar lirih setelah melihat nama 'sweety-saeng' sebagai pemanggil.

 _'Hyung, bantu Aku mengerjakan tugasku',_

 _'HYUNG!',_

 _'Hyung, Apa Kau sibuk?, Aku akan mengirimkan tugasku, cek email mu Ndee?',_

 _'HYUNG!, Ayolah jangan malam-malam merespon pesanku, Aku nanti mengantuk lo',_

 _'Hyung, Kau sebenarnya sedang membaca pesan ku kan?',_

 _'HYUNG!',_

 _'Baiklah, Aku rasa Kau tidak bisa diganggu',_

 _'Hyung, tapi tugasku sangat penting dan Aku membutuhkanmu',_

Donghae menahan tawanya ketika menscroll pesan dari adiknya itu, benar-benar menggemaskan isinya.

 _'DONGHAE!',_

 _'Hae Hyung~ katakan Kau sibuk atau hal lain sebagai alasan tentang Kau yang tidak bisa diganggu',_

 _'DONGHAE!',_

 _'Fix Kau BRENGSEK!',_

Tulisan yang terakhir ini akan terdengar lebih sadis jika keluar langsung dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk, akan tetapi benar-benar menggelitik perut Donghae, jelas-jelas ia mengatakan pergi ke Jepang karena urusan kantor dan siapapun tahu jika itu memang penting. Eunhyuk yang memang kekanakan begitu sering mengirimkan pesan-pesannya, padahal jarak anak manis itu mengirim tak begitu lama satu sama lain.

 _'Kau marah padaku ya?, tanyakan pada Umma, apa pesan Umma ku balas juga atau tidak, maka itu sudah bisa disimpulkan sesibuk apa Hyung mu ini',_

Donghae membalas pesan adiknya demikian.

Tring!

Tak begitu lama setelah ia mengirim pesan, pesan lain datang.

 _'Hari ini dari jam 3 sore'_

Berikutnya adalah gambar yang benar-benar membuat Donghae membanting I-phone nya di meja.

Trakk

"Tuan!, apakah ada masalah?", Tanya Joon sekertaris Donghae, karena tindakan Donghae cukup membuat beberapa mata terganggu dan menatapi Donghae terkejut.

"Aku pastikan akan menambah jumlah rusuk yang patah setelah ini", Pernyataan Donghae menakutkan, namun selain Joon tidak ada yang mengerti Bahasa Donghae, karena selain mereka berdua yang berada di mini hall ini adalah orang berkewarganegaraan selain Korea.

"Maafkan Aku Tuan, tapi kita masih dalam forum, mohon kontrol emosi anda", Joon menasehati seakan tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dia benar-benar bermuka dua, Aku tidak menyangka ia bermanis-manis hanya kedok mengambil kesempatan",

"Jika ia berbohong mungkin karena ia tidak merasa baik dengan jujur",

"Tidak ada aturan jujur atau berbohong, kalau tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, tidak perlu jujur karena salah tetap saja salah",

"Maaf, kalau Tuan sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan rapat ini, biarkan Aku yang tetap disini dan Tuan yang menginggalkan ruangan", Joon tidak berpikir jika ia lancang, ini memang hal yang biasa ia lakukan dan Donghae tahu jika sudah separah ini maka ia perlu meninggalkan kewajiban atau ia sendiri yang akan rugi dikemudian.

"Pesankan Aku tiket kembali untuk malam ini!",

"Baik!",

Tanpa mau berpamitan atau setidaknya mengucapkan maaf, Donghae meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

Di tempat lain yang jelas jauh dari Donghae dan Joon, terlihat seorang pemuda manis berkacamata bening yang tergopoh karena larinya. Wajahnya terlihat tak baik menyusuri lorong panjang bangunan megah sebagai tempat singgah yang lumayan elit. Kibum, namja ini menunjukkan wajah yang sangat khawatir, ia terlihat sekali mencocokkan nomor kunci yang ia pegang dengan nomor pintu yang tertera di setiap kamar hotel disini.

"Tidak… tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Aku percaya itu", Kibum masih terus berlari, ia tidak sedang melewati tangga darurat sehingga nafasnya benar-benar kacau seperti ini, akan tetapi kepanikannya sedang tidak bisa dikondisikan.

"Ini Dia!", Kibum melakukan sesuatu pada pintu itu sehingga sekarang dapat terbuka. Kibum menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum memastikan diri untuk memasukinya.

"Hiks—hiks",

Kibum tahu punggung telanjang siapa yang kini terduduk di lantai samping bed. Ia menatap miris pemandangan yang sebenarnya ia pun tidak sanggung jika harus menjadi namja yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan ringkukan tersebut.

"Hyu—Hyukkie~", Suara Kibum bergetar, ia mencoba memanggil lirih dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan. Ya, yang di depannya adalah Eunhyuk, seseorang yang memang ia tahu adalah adik dari Donghae. Punggung putih Eunhyuk bergetar, tangisan lirihnya membuat Kibum juga ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa tidak memakai bajumu, Sayang?", Kibum mendekati Eunhyuk dan menyentuh punggung dingin tersebut.

"Hiks—hiks—mian…", Kibum menutup matanya, dari sini saja ia tahu perihal apa ia harus mengatakan maaf dengan terus terisak.

"Sayang~ Kau nanti akan kedinginan, kenapa memakai celana sependek ini juga, hem?", Kibum mencoba membuat Eunhyuk mendongak, namun sia-sia rasanya.

"Hiks—Hyung Ak—Aku bersalah—hiks… Aku—Aku bersalah pada Umma—hiks…",

"Hyukkie, jangan seperti ini",

"Aku benci—hiks… Aku benci diriku sendiri—hiks…", Kibum sekali lagi mencoba melepas dekapan tangan Eunhyuk pada kedua kakinya, nampaknya ini akan sangat sulit untuknya.

"Hyukkie please, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri begini, Hyung akan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin Hyukkie katakan, tapi ayo beranjak dari sini, ini tidak akan menjadi baik jika terlalu lama", Kibum terus membujuk anak manis ini berharap ia cepat mendengar hal buruk yang agaknya sudah dapat ia prediksikan.

"Semua orang Hyung, semuanya tidak percaya denganku—hiks",

"Hyung percaya, Hyung percaya padamu, Sayang. Buktikan sendiri dan angkat kepalamu, lihatlah apakah Hyung sangat mempercayaimu atau tidak", Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Perlahan tapi Eunhyuk memang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hiks—Hyuung…", Eunhyuk berganti menggenggam tangan Kibum dan tambah terisak keras.

"Shuuut, tidak apa-apa, katakan pada Hyung semuanya, katakan tanpa ada yang Kau tutupi sama sekali",

"Hiks—semuanya mengungkit masalah yang sama Hyung. Semua orang kecuali Hyung benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku—hiks",

"Siapa?, katakan pada Hyung siapa orangnya",

"Kyuhyun—hiks Di—dia…",

"Dia brengsek, adikku. Kenapa Kau masih mempertanyakan kepercayaannya, Dia bukan orang yang baik dan Kau tahu sendiri",

"Tap—tapi Aku—hiks… Aku memang bersalah—hiks",

"Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padamu, Hyung sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan perbincangan apapun bahkan bertemu dengannya. Katakan apa yang ia lakukan padamu!",

"Dia—hiks… Dia memberiku _test pack_ —hiks Dia kurang ajar kan Hyung—hiks?", Kibum menutup matanya, andai saat ini Kyuhyun ada di depannya, Kibum pastikan wajah Kyuhyun tak akan baik-baik saja.

"Shuut, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan seberapa brengsek dia. Lupakan benda tak berguna itu, apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun tak akan baik-baik saja",

"Tapi Dia benar—hiks…",

"Dia tidak benar, percayalah!. Kalau ia benar kenapa ia memberimu benda laknat itu?", Kibum sebenarnya kebingungan merancang kalimat yang sekiranya membuat Eunhyuk diam.

"Dia selalu benar—hiks Dia tahu semuanya tentangku—hiks Di—Dia tahu—hiks",

"Sejauh apa yang ia tahu?, Seberapa benar ia sehingga membuatmu tergangtung sedemikian?, Kalau Dia baik kenapa Dia tidak bertanggungjawab?, Kenapa Dia lari padahal Kau sed—",

"Hamil kan—hiks… semua orang sedang mengungkit ini—hiks semuanya menyinggungku karena hal itu—hiks",

"Hyu—Hyukkie…", Seberapapun Kibum tahu akan hal ini, ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Eunhyuk akan mengatakannya secara terang.

Trakk

Eunhyuk melemparkan kearah Kibum benda yang membuat dirinya menangis ketakutan.

'Astaga', Kibum mengelus dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hi everyone, ini adalah FF berchapter penyambutan Saya setelah beberapa bulan hiatus, ini tidak akan lebih panjang seperti FF berchapter Saya lainnya.

Untuk Monster in Me ternyata tersedat di pertengahan setelah Saya membuat chapter terakhirnya, sebenarnya yang Saya garap terlebih dahulu adalah MiM, akan tetapi Saya kebingungan untuk membuat satu chapter terakhirnya, karena menurut Saya akan terbaca terpaksa jika Saya publish itu dengan segera, jadi Saya pertimbangkan dahulu, apakah nantinya MiM menjadi dua chapter lagi atau hanya satu chapter.

Saya baru saja pulang mengabdi sebagai tugas dari kampus, akan tetapi kabar bahagianya Saya berhasil menyelesaikan dua judul, yakni Treat you better dan Expectation yang akan Saya publish segera setelah ini. Expectation hanya satu chapter dengan rate M, yang Saya harapkan tidak akan mengeeakan seperti FF erotis oneshot Saya yang lain. Semoga MiM segera bisa Saya publish juga dengan pertimbangan yang Saya sebutkan sebelumnya.

 **Bonus Expectation…**

 **Mungkin bertaruh bukan hal basi demi mendapatkan sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma dan ranjang bukan pilihan yang buruk.**

 **"Aku ingin Adik mu, Donghae", kewajiban yang diminta oleh pihak pertama jika menang.**

 **Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.**

 **"Tapi Kau tidak terkejut kan jika orang yang kutiduri sebelumnya adalah yang setiap malam mendongengkanmu sebelum tidur, Minho?".**

 **.**

 **"Kau menyiapkan Aku kamar kan?", Tanya Yunho mendekati Donghae.**

 **"Ayolah, Kau pasti tahu, untuk apa Aku datang kemari dengan membawa Jaejoong pula kalau tidak—",**

 **"Make love?", Tanya Donghae ragu.**

 **"Ini, Aku menyiapkan ini untuk Jaejoong, Aku bisa membaginya denganmu setengah kalau Kau mau", Yunho mengeluarkan tabung kecil yang langsung membuat Donghae malas.**

 **"Dengar Yunho, Kau bagaimana bisa menggunakan barang illegal seperti itu",**

 **"Ini menambah sensasi bung, ayolah", Yunho mengintimidasi Donghae tidak benar.**

 **.**

 **"Mungkin sekarang sudah bereaksi, Kau masih ada waktu untuk mengkonsumsi gingseng, Aku yakin akan lebih dari jam 3 nanti selesainya", Yunho mengerlingkan matanya.**

 **.**

 **"Dia tetanggaku, seorang janda yang sangat diidolakan bahkan oleh Appaku. Dan lagi, Minho akan mencekikmu jika tahu Kau sudah tuntas di dalam hole—",**

 **"Ibunya Minho?",**

 **"Jenius!. Good luck, sobat",**

 **.**

 **"Ini sudah lumayan bottom untuk masalah suhu, mungkin Kau bisa membuka beberapa kancing kemeja untuk meredakan gerah",**

 **.**

 **"Kau sudah dari kamar mandi, jangan terus keluar masuk dari sana, daripada bath Kau lebih membutuhkan bed sepertinya",**

 **"Ap—Apa?",**

 **.**

 **.**

Nantikan kelanjutan FF Saya lainnya, See You

Love You Guys :*


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

 **.:. HaeHyuk as Official Pairing .:.**

 **.:. YAOI .:.**

 **.:. RATE M .:.**

 **By. Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

 _"Hei, Kau menghindari Hyung?", Donghae mendekati adiknya yang berada di depan cermin._

 _"Candaanmu benar-benar tidak lucu, Hyung", Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang melingkari pinggangnya._

 _"Apa menurutmu Hyung sedang bercanda?", Eunhyuk berbalik dan menghadap ke Donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Tapi kan kita—",_

 _"Saudara?, itu alasan tidak bermutu jika Kau ingin menolak ku", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas pernyataan yang sama dari Hyung nya. Ia yang masih berada di tingkat akhir Junior High School pun tahu persoalan cinta yang membuat Donghae begitu berani mengutarakan langsung padanya._

 _"Aku tidak sebercanda ini masalah cinta, Aku tidak main-main bahkan saat mengatakannya",_

 _"Umma akan buruk jika mengetahui hal ini, Aku tidak akan percaya juga padamu, Kau tidak membuktikan apapun", Eunhyuk merasa harus pergi, berbicara banyak dengan Donghae hanya membuat telinganya semakin panas. Ia begitu saja melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, akan tetapi Donghae mampu menahannya._

 _"Aku bisa membuktikan!",_

 _"Apa?", Eunhyuk bertanya cepat, selanjutnya yang tidak pernah anak seusia Eunhyuk tahu Donghae mengangkat satu kakinya, meletakkan di atas meja rias depan cermin. Hal ini membuat paha Eunhyuk semakin terlihat karena sejatinya ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih seragam sekolah tanpa bawahan apapun kecuali underware._

 _"Apa yang Kau lak—",_

 _"Diam!", Donghae menunduk, ia berjongkok di bawah Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk semakin terkejut._

 _"Mari perhatikan sembari Aku membuktikan, Aku hanya melakukan ini padamu!", Tangan Donghae menarik underware Eunhyuk cepat._

 _"HYUNG! AP—",_

 _"Diam atau Umma akan datang dan tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan", Eunhyuk diam, ia sudah ingin menangis apalagi ketika Donghae berhasil melepas penutup privatnya._

 _"Hyung, Hyukkie moh—ouhh", Belum sempat Eunhyuk meneruskan kalimat permohonan berhentinya, Donghae sudah meraih juniornya dan meremas pelan._

 _"See!, Kau mendesah", Tidak diam begitu saja, Donghae menambah intervensi remasannya di sana._

 _"Hyung—hh Ap—apa arghh yang Kau lakukanhh?", Eunhyuk berpegangan erat pada bibir meja, apa yang dikatakan Donghae dengan membuktikan adalah awalan yang sangat salah. Entah sejak kapan Donghae menahan ini yang jelas Eunhyuk tahu jika hal seperti ini adalah semacam pelecehan._

 _Tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, ia memang telah dibuat tidak pernah bercanda pada Eunhyuk, hal yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah sebagian dari keinginan lamanya. Entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk begitu seksi untuknya, adiknya memang primadona indah yang sangat dijaga oleh sang Umma. Tangan Donghae semakin menjadi, ia mengurut dari frekuensi paling pelan hingga semakin lama semakin cepat._

 _"Oughhh Hyunghh arghh arghhh", Eunhyuk meneteskan liurnya, air matanya bergantian dengan saliva yang keluar._

 _"Nikmat kan?, Ingat jika Kau benar-benar pernah Hyung buat mendesah",_

 _"Oh Tuhanhh Hyunghh, Nghhh~", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat, ia tidak peduli dengan desahannya yang bertambah keras ketika Donghae memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rongga hangat miliknya._

 _"Astagahh Hyunghhh~", Eunhyuk bertambah meremat keras pegangannya, jari-jari kakinya pun sama mencengkeram erat ketika ia merasa bahwa sesuatu akan keluar._

 _"Ak—Aku inghh—ingin anghh~", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae tahu jika adiknya sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan spermanya. Donghae tetap bertahan dengan tangan dan bibirnya yang bekerja._

 _"Arghhh anghhh Hyuuunghhhh~",_

 _Sluuurp~_

 _Donghae menikmati ekspresi adiknya yang sangat indah ketika memuntahkan cairan putih tersebut. Wajahnya sangat seksi dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut hitam milik Donghae._

 _"Ak—Akuhhh Aku kenapa?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan tersenggal, bagaimanapun ia masih polos untuk masalah belaian pada benda privat seperti ini._

 _"Bagaimana?, Nikmat?", Donghae mengusap sebagian cairan yang meleleh di bibirnya dengan masih bertahan di posisi berlutut di bawah Eunhyuk._

 _"Ndee, Ak—Aku kenapa Hyung?", Eunhyuk masih penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya._

 _"Kau sedang Hyung berikan sesuatu yang tak pernah Hyung lakukan pada orang lain", Donghae mengatakan ini sembari mengelus paha dalam adiknya._

 _"Itu, geli. Apa yang Kau lakukan?",_

 _"Annia, jika Kau tidak mengatakan pada Umma, Hyung berjanji akan memberikan lebih",_

 _"Lebih?", Tanya Eunhyuk masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae._

 _"Lain kali akan Hyung lakukan disini", Sekali lagi Donghae tidak hanya berbicara, telunjuknya memutari hole merah adiknya._

 _"Nghh Ap—apalagihh",_

 _"Jja sekarang ayo kita membersihkan diri", Donghae menurunkan kaki Eunhyuk yang masih terangkat di atas meja rias._

 _"Oh iya, sekali lagi jangan mengatakan yang tadi pada Umma, arra?", Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas tidak menanggapi Donghae dengan suaranya, ia hanya mengangguk. Ia pun tahu ini tidak akan menjadi gampang ketika Umma nya mengetahui._

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

"Turunkan Aku!",

"Tidak!",

"Hentikan mobilnya!", Peringatan yang entah keberapa kali ini terdengar sangat menganggu namun enggan untuk dituruti oleh tolakan'tidak' selama beberapa kali.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sungmin!",

"Kau bermasalah Kyuhyun!", Seketika itu Kyuhyun yang berada pada kursi kemudi menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan decitan ban yang sangat berisik.

"Kau sangat bermasalah", Ulang Sungmin yang memang ingin membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Dimana letak masalahku?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada marah. Sungmin memilih diam dan memalingkan wajah.

"Karena _test pack_ itu?", Sungmin sama sekali belum mau merespon Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika Aku yang mengahamilinya kan?",

"Kau yang anak kecil Kyuhyun. Aku sama sekali tak menanyakan siapa yang membuat Hyukkie menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku hanya menyayangkan tindakanmu, Kau begitu kejam dan tak mempunyai hati sehingga berani membuatnya semakin jatuh",

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan mulai pedulikan perasaanmu sendiri, Sungmin. Apa drama yang Aku buat selain untuk memahamkannya, namun juga dirimu masih kurang?, Haruskah Aku benar-benar memperkosa Eunhyuk di depanmu hingga Aku bisa membuatmu berpikir jika Kau yang sebenarnya ingin kugagahi?",

"Jaga bicaramu Kyuhyun. Baik Aku ataupun Eunhyuk bukan namja serendah itu. Aku tidak akan cemburu pada orang yang salah dan berhenti menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagagi tokoh dramamu. Aku tidak akan mau membahas hubungan kita, yang Aku pertanyakan sekarang adalah tindakanmu pada Eunhyuk tadi",

"Dia pantas menerima pemberianku dan menggunakannya dengan baik",

"Itu menyakiti hatinya, jika Aku ada di posisi Hyukkie, mungkin Aku langsung berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan nyawa dengan cepat",

"Sayang!",

"Aku mohon Kyuhyun, minta maaflah dan temani Dia sebagaimana yang harus Kau lakukan sebagai orang dekatnya", Kyuhyun menatap dalam _foxy_ Sungmin. Ia benar-benar harus bersyukur mendapatkan namja seperti Sungmin setelah ia kehilangan yang sangat berharga seperti Eunhyuk.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, Kau orang baik yang tidak beruntung untuk terus diburu orang sepertiku. Apapun yang membuatmu senang akan Aku lakukan",

"Sedikitpun Aku tidak meragukanmu, Aku sangat tahu hati siapa yang ada pada Hyukkie saat ini",

"Maafkan Aku kalau begitu",

"Kita susul Dia, Oke?", Permintaan Sungmin mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Di Apartemen yang Eunhyuk diami saat ini masih memperlihatkan dua orang yang saling meratapi nasib buruk yang akan terjadi. Eunhyuk belum reda mengisak dan Kibum berlanjut mengelusi surai Tan bungsu ini.

"Kita ke dokter ya?", Kibum menawarkan sesuatu yang seingat Eunhyuk juga Kyuhyun tawarkan padanya sebelum Eunhyuk menolak dan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi dengan _test pack_ nya.

 _"Shireo",_ Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menurutnya kenapa harus menemui dokter jika jelas ia memang tengah 'isi'.

"Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu, Sayang", Kepala Eunhyuk tetap berkendali untuk menggeleng.

"Hyukkie jangan takut, semua orang Sayang pada Hyukkie", Kibum merapikan rambut lembut Eunhyuk.

"Aku mengecewakan semua orang yang menyayangiku, Hyung", Iba Eunhyuk kembali dengan air mata yang akan turun.

"Tidak Sayang, sungguh tidak demikian. Ini memang sudah terlanjur, akan tetapi Aku pastikan Donghae akan mengatasi dengan baik dan lagi, Hyung harap Kau tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun", Kibum mengingatkan anak ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun adalah kunci yang ia buat tumpul sehingga apapun jika itu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah sampai, sekalipun itu baik pada Kibum.

"Dia tidak bersalah Hyung, Aku teguh membelanya karena memang Dia tidak ada hubungannya", Eunhyuk terus membela Kyuhyun dan meyakinkan Kibum.

"Dia harusnya mempertahankanmu di bawah ancaman Donghae",

"Donghae tidak hanya mengancam, Dia benar-benar melakukan kekejaman, sekalipun Kyuhyun mempertahankanku, Aku yang akan pergi, Donghae mematahkan tulang kekasihku, Hyung, bagaimana mungkin Aku bertahan?", Eunhyuk terus menjelaskan sesuatu terkait Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Sekali Aku membencinya berarti Dia memang telah melakukan kesalahan dan Aku mulai membenci ketika Aku dapat mengenali _parfume_ nya seperti sekarang", Kibum yakin jika penciumannya tidak salah.

"Hyukkie~", Kibum menolehkan kepala, ia tidak pernah salah dengan sepupu yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Kibum Hyung…",

Mata Kibum menyalang marah, orang yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya saat ini berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan lain yang memperlihatkan sorot kekhawatiran.

"KAU!", Kibum memindahkan kepala Eunhyuk yang semula berada pada pahanya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Berikutnya yang benar-benar Kyuhyun tahu pipinya sudah panas dengan Sungmin yang menutup bibirnya terkejut.

"Brengsek!, Masih berani Kau mendatangi Hyukkie?",

"Kyu…", Setahu Kyuhyun mata Eunhyuk yang demikian masihlah sama sejak ia memberikan _test pack_. Dan ia benar-benar mulai bersalah pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tujuan ku untuk meminta maaf, Hyuk", Kibum mungkin akan maju lagi jika tangan lemah Eunhyuk tidak menghentikannya.

"Cukup Hyung, tidak masalah", Begitu Eunhyuk bangun kemudian langkahnya mendekati Kyuhyun juga Sungmin.

Greb

Eunhyuk memeluk keduanya,

"Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian, hubungan kalian selama ini hanya terusik oleh kebrengsekan Hyung ku dan Aku yang terlalu takut atas dosaku sendiri",

"Hyukkie", Sungmin tidak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama. Ia yang lebih tua dari Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak membayangkan bagaimana beban Eunhyuk selama ini atau bahkan lebih dari ini.

"Kau jangan semakin seperti ini, Hyukkie. Aku bersalah sesalah-salahnya, Ak—",

"Diamlah—hiks…", Eunhyuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dan hanya memeluk Sungmin.

"Jangan lagi bersikap tidak apa-apa Hyung, Aku mengaku bodoh karena mencintai Hyung ku dan memanfaatkan Kyuhyun selama tiga tahun ini. Hyung jangan lagi mengalah atas permainanku, Demi Tuhan Aku memang pernah mencintai Kyuhyun tapi tidak ketika ada yang lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun seperti Hyung", Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk memang sebaik ini.

"Sudahi adegan ini Oke, Kau butuh istirahat atau mata Kibum Hyung tetap melebar kepadaku", Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana ini, Kibum tentu masih belum terima dengan sikap sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Aku begini karena Kau tetap yang paling keterlaluan dan jangan menjelaskan padaku jika Kau sudah meminta maaf. Tidak semua hal bisa selesai dengan ibaan maaf, jika setelah ini Donghae datang Aku tidak tahu apakah harus menghabisinya atau memintanya bertanggung jawab", Panjang lebar Kibum menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. Ia masih berpikir andai Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan Eunhyuk hal seperti saat ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai Kyuhyun menahan Eunhyuk dengan cintanya, perasaan Eunhyuk pada Hyung sedarahnya tak akan dengan baik membesar hingga kemudian mereka memutuskan di suatu malam yang entah tepatnya kapan untuk salah satu menumpahkan sari sedangkan yang lain mengizinkan tanpa perlawanan. Pada intinya ini bukan tindak kejahatan semacam pemerkosaan, Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan sadar, meskipun saat ini ketakutan menderanya, tapi tidak ada pemikiran untuknya melakukan aborsi, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tahu namja itu membenciku sampai mati, tidak ada yang salah ketika seseorang berpacaran kemudian selesai dengan status bekas. Tapi Dia masih belum terima karena Hyukkie kadang mengangkatku dalam perbincangan mereka dengan mengatakan ingin kembali padaku", Kyuhyun tahu hal ini karena Eunhyuk yang menceritakan sendiri.

"Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi jika beberapa menit lagi bahkan Donghae datang, Aku siap menghadapinya", Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap orang yang bertanggung jawab dan mampu dibanggakan oleh namja-namja yang berada di apartemen Donghae ini.

"Istirahat Ndee?, jika besok Donghae berbelit untuk mengantarmu ke dokter mau tidak mau Aku yang akan berpura-pura menjadi suamimu", Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan candaan Kyuhyun ini. Tidak buruk mempunyai orang-orang seperti mereka, bayangannya akan dimarahi atau diasingkan sama sekali salah, namun tantangan terbesarnya setelah ini adalah Tan Besar dan Nyonya nya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

"Ah ndee, Ahjuma begitu khawatir sebelum ini Bum-ah",

 _"Tidak usah khawatir Ahjuma, ia sangat manis dan patuh padaku, ia tidak pernah mengecewakan",_

"Baiklah, Ahjuma pikir Kau juga butuh istirahat. Jangan lupa membangunkannya sedikit lebih pagi agar ia tak terlambat ke sekolah",

 _"Tentu Ahjuma, selamat beristirahat"._

Percakapan Heechul berakhir dengan calon pengantin Donghae tersebut.

"Bagaimana Sayang?", Suara lain yang tentusaja adalah Hanggeng menginterupsi Heechul.

"Dia baik-baik saja dengan Kibum, Kibum bilang jika I-phone Hyukkie hilang dan yah begitu hingga Dia sudah damai", Heechul merasa suaminya juga lega dengan penuturannya.

"Syukurlah, kapan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan dengan namja baik tersebut?", Yang Hanggeng maksud tentu pernikahan Donghae dengan Kibum.

"Besok pun Aku rasa jawaban Donghae masih sama menggantungnya, biar mereka yang menentukan sendiri, Yeobo",

Pasangan Tan ini tidak akan pernah membayangkan jika dosa di masa lalu yang seperti apa hingga membuat anak-anak mereka menghianati begitu dalam dan membuat Tan baru. Mereka juga mungkin akan terkejut ketika Donghae membicarakan pernikahan keesokan pagi karena kesan terlalu buru-buru. Hal lain yang harus mereka tahu entah berapa tahun lagi lamanya adalah Sulung mereka yang terlalu jenius untuk menyembunyikan adiknya di tempat seperti apa hingga tak pernah mereka tahu. Atau yang lebih parah, ketika Donghae menunjukkan cucu yang ia akui sebagian darinya dan Kibum, tanpa membuat kecurigaan dengan melibatkan cintanya, Eunhyuk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

BRAAKK

"Suara apa itu?", Kyuhyun terbangun dari sofa, ia masih berada di tempat pembencinya. Ia memastikan ketika menatap dinding adalah 4 subuh.

Klek

Seseorang menyalakan lampu dan tatapan tajam langsung menyambutnya. Tidak lama setelah dua atau tiga kali helaan nafas,

SRAAKK

BUG

"Jika Kau memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskan, Aku tidak akan membalas memukulmu", Kyuhyun berkomentar sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan berdarah.

"PERSETAN!",

BUG BUG BUG

Donghae secara brutal membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berantakan seperti yang terakhir kali.

BRUG

Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri dan mendorong Donghae, ia bertekad akan membalas karena Donghae tidak meredakan padangan tajamnya.

BUG

BUG

BUG

"Astaga, Kalian—", Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Donghae berhenti karena kedatangan Eunhyuk. Suasana sedang tidak mendukung dua petarung lincah tersebut meneruskan maksudnya, Eunhyuk bertingkah menjengkelkan karena bangun secara dini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?", Eunhyuk mendekat pada keduanya. Ia melihat memar di pelipis Donghae dan lebih parah pada Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan?", Donghae menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

"Ak—Aku",

Plakk

"TAN DONGHAE!",

Mata Kyuhyun menyala langsung sedangkan suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang menuntut atas apa yang Donghae lakukan.

"BRENGSEK!, Kau apakan adikmu?", Kibum berlari menuju Eunhyuk.

Panas, tentusaja. Donghae menamparnya tanpa peduli apakah Eunhyuk akan sakit atau malu.

"Hyung—hiks…", Eunhyuk memegangi pipinya dan menuju pada dekapan Kibum. Sebelum ini beberapa kali Donghae memang pernah menamparnya, tapi alasannya jelas karena kenakalanya atau sikap pembangkangnya. Akan tetapi demi Jesus mereka, ini di depan beberapa orang.

"KAU KELUAR!", Tunjuk Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak mempunyai hak memang lebih memilih membangunkan Sungmin dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak apa-apa dengan lukanya, seburuk apapun peringainya, ia tidak pernah mendoakan kehancuran untuk Donghae. Jika Dia berada di posisi Donghae mungkin akan sama membingungkannya.

"Kita memang tidak pernah tahu akan jatuh cinta pada siapa, tapi saranku menjaga dengan baik bukan dengan batasan yang sangat sulit dipakai nalar adalah langkah yang tidak buruk", Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Donghae sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Namja itu siapa?", Donghae tidak tahu kenapa harus menanyakan tentang Sungmin yang tak pernah ia tahu. Bukan karena tertarik atau peduli mengurusi Kyuhyun, namun lengan yang saling tertaut di hadapannya bahkan Eunhyuk harusnya menjadi tanda jika ada kesalahpahaman.

"Kekasihnya sejak dua tahun terakhir", Walaupun pertanyaan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk, namun Kibum lah yang menjawab.

"Jika Kau ingin Aku meninggalkan kalian, setidaknya biarkan Aku menjelaskan jika Eunhyuk hamil. Adikmu bukan jalang yang pernah digagahi oleh orang-orang brengsek selain dirimu. Kyuhyun selama ini tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran merebut Eunhyuk karena tahu jika Eunhyuk telah membalas perasaanmu", Donghae mendengarkan dengan seksama pernyataan Kibum walaupun matanya terus mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku harap besok pagi sudah ada perbincangan dengan orang tuamu jika Kau akan menikah denganku minggu depan. Masalah Hyukkie akan kita ungsikan kemana, kita lanjutkan di perbincangan lain". Kibum memeluk erat Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu semacam 'Tidak usah takut dengannya, Dia tidak akan berani menyakitimu lagi' kemudian pergi.

"Hyu—Hyung bilang ke Jepang, Kenap—",

"Apa Kau tadi sudah sempat tidur, Sayang?", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, namun respon perlindungan diri Eunhyuk muncul dengan ia yang menjauh. Mata Eunhyuk hampir meneteskan air mata lagi sebelum Donghae sempat mendengarkan jawaban. Kakaknya tetaplah orang aneh yang dengan mudah setelah menamparnya kemudian memanggilnya dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan lagi menamparmu, itu tadi karena Aku—",

GREB

Eunhyuk yang menempel padanya, memeluk erat dirinya.

"Hiks—Ak.. Aku hamil, Hyung—hiks…", Eunhyuk menumpahkan yang lebih hebat kepada Donghae.

"Ak—Aku takut—hiks… sangat takut untuk pulang dan bertemu Umma juga Appa—hiks…", Donghae belum bisa menjawab, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan semuanya. Eunhyuk benar-benar adiknya yang seorang Tan juga. Ia yang memulai semuanya, ia yang mengajari Eunhyuk bagaimana cinta dan bahkan cara menumbuhkan benih Tan.

"Tidak perlu takut, semuanya akan Aku atasi dengan rapi", Donghae meyakinkan, selama ini memang Donghae dapat dipercaya, hubungan mereka selama tiga tahun bahkan tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah bermimpi menikah dengan ku bukan?", Donghae bertanya, ini bukan hal sadis menurutnya dan ia perlu tahu. Gelengan kepala Eunhyuk cukup menjelaskan jika Donghae harus lega.

"Tidak masalahkan jika Hyung menikah dengan Kibum?", Eunhyuk cukup keberatan dengan yang satu ini. Ia bangun dari dada Donghae, menatap mata Donghae dalam.

"Kenapa selalu melibatkan orang lain dihubungan kita?, Kibum Hyung juga perlu bahagia, Hyung",

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab padanya nanti, kami bisa bercerai tanpa masalah setelah anak kita lahir", Donghae seakan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk setuju. Pagi-pagi seperti saat ini sangat tidak cocok memperdebatkan kehamilan, pernikahan bahkan perceraian.

"Terserah Kau saja", Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae dengan perasaan tak terima yang tinggi. Sedekat atau serela apapun Kibum menolongnya, ayolah Eunhyuk begitu memperhitungkan perasaan orang lain.

"Jangan begini Oke, Kau mau Hyung harus bagaimana?", Susul Donghae ke kamar tidurnya. Eunhyuk hanya duduk di tepi bed sebelum membaringkan miring tubuhnya.

"Ingin menyarankan sesuatu padaku?", Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di lantai samping Eunhyuk. Kali ini matanya melembutkan Eunhyuk nya, mengesalkan memang jika Eunhyuk tidak akan tahan pada Donghae seperti sekarang ini.

"Sayang~", Donghae meminta Eunhyuk menjawabnya, tangannya menelusuri anak rambut Adiknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana hem?",

" _Molla_!", Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan akan merubah posisinya ke sisi yang lain.

"Percayalah yang bisa Hyung lakukan sekarang sebatas ini, ini sudah Hyung pikirkan sedari lama, Kibum mempunyai kekasih yang juga tidak bisa dengan mudah menikahinya di kemudian hari, Kibum setuju dengan ini, semacam kontrak yang memang kami buat dari awal. Hyung sudah meng-otakkan semuanya, Sayang. Sudah jauh dari awal ketika beberapa teman dekatmu memberitahu Hyung jika Kau mulai membalas perasaanku dan saat dimana Kyuhyun berani melepaskanmu",

Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya, ia mendengarkan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah mendapati kebohongan Donghae selama ini, justru ia yang seringkali berbohong.

"Lalu nanti saat usiaku sudah pantas untuk dinikahi seseorang bagaimana?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk lolos setelah ia mengizinkan Donghae berbaring memeluknya.

"Hyung belum memikirkan sejauh itu kan?", Tanya Eunhyuk kembali karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Hyung nya.

"Bagaimana Hyung?, Kenapa Aku semakin berpikir Aku tidak memiliki porsi untuk masa depanku sendiri", Eunhyuk membenci ini, Donghae terlalu sombong dengan kecerdasannya.

"Anyway apapun itu bisa kupikirkan selanjutnya, Aku mencintaimu", Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk seperti biasa kemudian berlanjut mengecup perut Eunhyuk, ini yang pertama kali.

"Hello bae, take care there", Eunhyuk bisa tersenyum dengan ini. Bisa disimpulkan Donghae memang menginginkan bayi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kibum untukmu izin sekolah besok. Kau ingin ke negara mana selama beberapa hari?", Donghae menawari sesuatu yang fantastis, mungkin ini caranya membuat Eunhyuk melupakan takutnya sejenak.

"Kau menyogokku?",

"Anggap saja begitu",

"Tapi kan Umm—",

"Umma dan Appa tidak akan tahu jika Kau tak memberitahu, mereka akan menganggapmu tinggal disini sementara Aku masih di Jepang", Donghae menjelaskan dan kembali mengingatkan jika Eunhyuk benar-benar dilarang keras memberitahu orangtua mereka.

"Memangnya Aku punya pilihan lain selain setuju?", Perbincangan mereka selesai seperti ini. Donghae cukup lelah sehingga yang ia lakukan sampai jam sepuluh nanti adalah mendengkur dengan memeluk Adiknya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

 _Pagi sebagaimana biasanya, mobil Donghae terpakir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Adiknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Eunhyuk turun dengan segera karena tangan Donghae menahan erat tengkuk Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak hanya memberikan kecupan tanda Eunhyuk harus masuk ke halaman sekolah, ini lebih dari itu. Jika sudah demikian sangat benar jika keduanya tengah berciuman. Lidah Donghae begitu akurat berada di dalam adiknya._

 _"Ckk—Hyunghh", Eunhyuk melenguh ketika jari-jari Donghae menyelinap diantara kancing kemeja putihnya dan memilin pelan pucuk dada. Tidak ada kekhawatiran jika orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan kegiatan laknat saudara kandung ini, Donghae sangat detail untuk memperhitungkan kaca Lambo nya tidak akan bisa ditembus mata luar._

 _"Mmhh—anghh~", Donghae memberikan gigitan kecil pada sudut dalam bibir Eunhyuk. Ia tidak akan puas sekalipun akan menghentikan sebelum bel dalam area belajar Eunhyuk dibunyikan. Donghae rela terlambat ke kantornya dengan sengaja hanya karena manis yang sungguh-sungguh berlebih dan tengah ia nikmati saat ini._

 _"Hkk—stophh~", Eunhyuk bersusah payah mendorong dada Donghae, ia jelas lebih waras daripada Hyung nya itu._

 _"Wae?", Dengan berat hati Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya._

 _"Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai ke kelas sekitar empat menit sedangkan jam 7 hanya kurang dua menit", Artinya Eunhyuk mengusir Donghae._

 _"Ck, Ayolah Hyung bisa menghubungi Kepala Sekolahmu atau siapapun", Donghae kembali memajukan wajahnya._

 _"Berhenti Aku bilang!", Telunjuk Eunhyuk menahan bibir Donghae._

 _"Ayolah Sayang~ Aku harus berada di kantor sampai hampir pagi dan tak akan bertemu denganmu cepat",_

 _"Aku akan berada di apartemenmu, Aku janji. Lakukan sesuka Hyung nanti, tapi sekarang Aku har—",_

 _Cup_

 _Klek_

 _"Baiklah, sebelum Aku terkesan diusir Aku yang mempersilahkan Kau turun, Sayangku", Donghae mencuri kecupan pada bibir rewel adiknya, tangannya juga telah melepaskan seatbelt._

 _"Karena Aku sudah terlambat juga, tidak masalah kan jika Kau turun tanpa Aku yang membukakan pintu?", Donghae tersenyum yang pasti dapat membunuh Eunhyuk. Tanpa memperhitungkan bagaimana kusut yang ada pada seragamnya atau sedikit sisa saliva di dagunya Eunhyuk keluar begitu saja, kerlingan matanya menjadi tanda jika 'Sampai bertemu nanti, Aku menunggumu'._

 _"Hati-hati di jalan", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya sembari berteriak dari luar._

 _"Tidak biasanya Kau mengatakan itu", Balas Donghae belum juga menyalakan mesinnya._

 _"Iya hati-hati, Aku khawatir jika Kau terkena tikungan", Donghae benar-benar tertawa setelahnya, adiknya memiliki selera humor yang bisa dipadukan dengan himbauan Donghae untuk tidak melirik pada orang lain._

 _"Kau mau diskors?", Sekali Eunhyuk memutar badan dan suara Junsu terlampau mengejutkannya._

 _"Hah Ap—Apa?",_

 _"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku tanpa terkecuali", Junsu mengusap saliva di dagu Eunhyuk dan membenarkan kemeja kusut sahabatnya itu. Di sisi lain Eunhyuk terkejut, Junsu menuntutnya menjelaskan sesuatu, ini sangat awal jika harus menceritakan perihal dirinya dengan Donghae. Baru dua minggu yang lalu ia menerima pernyataan cinta Hyung nya dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba mungkin Junsu tahu sesuatu._

 _"Aku tidak akan membeberkan ini semua pada Kyuhyun asalkan setelah ini Kau jujur padaku", Ancam Junsu karena memang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun belum mengalami keretakan apapun._

 _"Jun, Ak—",_

 _"Kita masuk, Hyukkie. Ini sudah sangat terlambat", Junsu menolak dijelaskan saat ini mengingat ia juga masih takut dengan hukuman menyebalkan di sekolahnya untuk berkeliaran di saat jam belajar._

 _"Jam istirahat di mobilku, hubungi Kyuhyun sekarang jika Kau tak akan ke kantin bersama", Jelas Junsu sangat pintar menganalisa sesuatu, ia memang tidak menemui ciuman Donghae pada Eunhyuk di mobil, penampilan Eunhyuk setelah keluar dari mobilah yang menjelaskan kepadanya._

"Sejauh apa yang Ahjuma tidak tahu dan Kau tahu?", Kembali wanita di hadapan Junsu menanyakan peran Junsu yang berandil besar dalam mengetahui permasalahan bungsu Tan. Sejenak Junsu menelan ludah, ketika Heechul memanggil namanya saat ia akan menuju kantin dari luar kelasnya, ia sangat tahu jika Umma Eunhyuk ini paham kenyataan Eunhyuk tidak berada di sekolah.

"Ahjuma hanya tahu sebagian, Sayang. Dan potongan-potongan ini membuat Ahjuma kesal", Heechul membahas permasalahan Eunhyuk. Ini terjadi karena beberapa hari yang lalu Junsu membahas mata sembab Eunhyuk dan waspadanya Heechul mulai mencaritahu tentang alasannya.

"Ahjuma tidak akan menanyakan ada dimana Eunhyuk saat ini, hanya saja sudah berapa hari ia tidak berada di sekolah sebagai mestinya?", Heechul tidak benar-benar berpikir jika anaknya akan membohonginya, pertanyaannya sungguh hanya jebakan.

"Lima hari, Ahjuma", Lirih Junsu dengan menundukkan kepala. Kenapa ia yang harus ditanyai Heechul, sekalipun ia yang paling sering mendesak Eunhyuk untuk bercerita pada Umma nya, akan tetapi jika ia dihadapkan dengan cerdasnya Heechul juga tidak akan bisa dengan mudah.

"Oh Ya Tuhan", Pertanyaan tak sengaja Heechul benar-benar terjawab.

"Berapa lama ia izin?",

"Enam hari, Ahjuma", Kembali untuk masalah angka Junsu tidak bisa berbohong. Ia hanya takut jika Heechul mencaritahu kepada orang lain yang malah akan membahayakan sahabatnya.

"Aku harap Hyung nya tidak tahu tentang ini atau anak itu akan benar-benar habis oleh ceramahnya", Junsu cukup lega, artinya Heechul sama sekali belum atau tidak mencurigai anak pertamanya lah dalang dari segala peran.

"Menurutmu apa dia baik-baik saja?", Setahu Junsu memang Eunhyuk tidak akan dibirkan tidak baik-baik saja oleh Donghae, karenanya kepalanya mengangguk.

"Apa Hyukkie belum menghubungi Ahjuma sama sekali?", Junsu memberanikan diri.

"Apa Aku tipe Ibu yang tidak panik ketika anakku tidak bisa kuhubungi atau memberi kabar, Junsu?", Junsu tentusaja menggeleng. Jawaban Heechul sudah menjelaskan jika memang dirinya masih berhubungan dengan sang anak.

"Sekalipun ia berbohong itu lebih baik daripada Aku tidak ia hubungi. Yakinlah jika itu terjadi, Aku akan mengerahkan kepolisian manapun untuk mencarinya", Junsu paham pengaruh keluarga Tan. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Junsu,

"Aku Ibunya, Junsu. Bagaimana mungkin Aku percaya ketika ia mengatakan akan tinggal di tempat Hyung nya sementara Hyung nya tidak di Korea, yah walaupun ia bisa ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena dekat. Apa Hyukkie ku orang yang sangat berani tidur sendirian?, mau kelelahan?, kepanasan?, kesusahan?", Junsu menggeleng tentusaja.

"Apa Kau pikir kedua anakku itu pernah memberitahuku password apartemen sialan itu selama tiga tahun ini?", Junsu melebarkan matanya, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan jika Heechul tidak tahu.

"Jika Kau bertanya kenapa, jawabannya jelas jika Aku orang yang cukup gengsi sekalipun itu pada anak-anakku, apalagi hal sekecil password apartemen",

"Ah ndee Ahjuma", Berat hati Junsu mengiyakan hal ini. Benar-benar hal yang tidak benar.

"Siapa kekasihnya?", Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling Junsu tunggu namun tidak bisa ia jawab. Sama sekali tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun hanyalah mantan dan bukan kekasih. Heechul mungkin curiga jika keberadaan Eunhyuk saat ini adalah tempat kekasihnya dan akan sangat bodoh jika Tan Donghae sebagai jawabannya, Heechul akan tertawa.

"Ahjuma~",

'Puji Tuhan, besok Aku bersumpah akan ke gerejamu. Kibum Hyung, Kau terbaik'.

Curah Junsu dalam hati,

"Bum-ah, Kau disini?", Junsu menggeser badannya agar Kibum duduk di sampingnya.

"Ndee, Aku melihat mobil Ahjuma dengan Pak Jang di dalamnya dan mencari Ahjuma kemari. Sepertinya ini perbincangan serius?", Kibum menoleh pada Junsu dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Apa Kau terlibat Kibum?", Heechul mulai menyelidiki karena terakhir kali ia mendapatkan panggilan dari calon pengantin Donghae ini dengan mengatakan Eunhyuk berada dengannya.

"Apa anak bandel itu belum memberitahu Ahjuma jika ia tengah menyusul Hyung nya?",

"Apa?", Heechul terkejut namun tenang, Hyukkie akan aman bersama Donghae, itu yang ia pegang.

"Omo.. omo.. Apa Dia takut kumarahi jika jujur padaku?, Aku bahkan sangat-sangat khawatir bagaimana rupanya sekarang dan Dia tanpa pamit padaku menyusul Donghae?, Apa Aku semenyeramkan ini menjadi Umma nya?", Kibum tertawa manis begitu pula Junsu.

"Hyukkie masih anak kecil, Ahjuma. Dia lebih takut jika tidak diizinkan dan memilih dimarahi di akhir", Jelas Kibum pada Heechul.

"Tapi tunggu, Apakah kalian berkenan menjawab siapa kekasih Hyukkie ku?", Kembali wanita ini bertanya, entah apa tujuannya tapi ia sangat ingin tahu.

"Ehm Aku rasa keturunan Bangsawan Thailand, kalau tidak salah dengar mereka sedang dekat", Tentusaja Kibum berbohong untuk hal ini.

"Who?",

"Mungkin Ahjuma bisa menanyakannya pada Donghae, ia mitra besar Donghae", Entah tujuan Kibum apa tidak menyebutkan nama Nickhun langsung.

"Ini sangat gila, bagaimana anakku yang sepemalas itu bisa dipacari orang besar sepertinya?", Kibum membuat kebohongan yang cukup baik hingga Heechul sepercaya ini. Yang ia bayangkan ketika Heechul menanyakan ciri-ciri Nickhun pada Donghae adalah Donghae dengan wajah murkanya, kadang ia sangat ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja brengsek itu.

"Baiklah, Ahjuma rasa sudah sangat cukup berbincang dengan kalian, jadilah informan yang baik untuk Ahjuma, Ndee?", Keduanya mengangguk dengan permintaan Heechul. Tidak menunggu menit, Nyonya Tan ini langsung melenggang dengan heels tingginya.

"Aku takut berdosa, Hyung",

"Aku juga Junsu".

Kibum meninggalkan Junsu dengan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak. Segala yang di kepala Junsu juga berada di kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah, berdosa, takut dan apapun itu semuanya sama. Kenapa ia bisa terjerat dengan Donghae bukanlah hal sepele, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh antara dirinya dengan Donghae. Yang ia tahu dari awal mengenal Donghae ia telah mengharapkan untuk berbahagia dengan mengorbankan hidupnya pada Donghae.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Treat You Better .:.**

* * *

.

Seseorang turun dari Audy hitam, alisnya tebal dengan mata yang begitu menenangkan, wajahnya menggambarkan orang baik. Nickhun sangat ramah membalas sapaan para pegawai sepanjang ia menuju ruang pertemuan, seperti tidak ada yang membenci tampan satu ini, namun itu sebelum ia membuka pintu dan,

Cklek

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, terlebih itu dirimu",

Nickhun tersenyum, ia sangat tahu karakter seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya tersebut. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan seberapa singkat waktu terlambatnya hingga pernyataan tidak masuk akal seseorang di depannya menunjukkan kebencian.

"Aku terlambat tiga menit karena menaiki tangga, Aku kurang suka lift",

"Apapun itu, tetap saja Kau terlambat, Thailand!", Orang ini memutar kursi yang awalnya membelakangi Nickhun hingga menjadikannya berhadapan.

"Maaf jika demikian, lain kali Aku akan menyukai Lift jika melakukan pertemuan denganmu", Tanpa mencoba membalas pernyataan Nickhun, Donghae beralih pada sofa coklat yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk!", Perintah Donghae berubah sopan.

"Terimakasih", Nickhun kembali tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan Donghae kemudian mulai berfokus pada perbincangan serius terkait perusahaan dengan Donghae.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Donghae serius terlihat tidak menyukai Nickhun. Hanya saja ia terlalu apik berperan ketika membicarakan masalah kerjasama, such a professional. Bagi Donghae, Nickhun seperti penipu yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah hangatnya. Dan anehnya Donghae tidak pernah berkaca, ia pun lebih parah menipu kedua orangtuanya dengan perawakan bijaksana dibalik iblisnya.

"Baik Aku setuju, Aku akan mengirimkannya dua hari lagi",

"Nde Kamsahamnida", Pernyataan setuju Nickhun dan terimakasih Donghae menandakan perbincangan serius keduanya akan usai, tetapi mungkin tidak dengan bagian tidak seriusnya.

"Oh iya, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku",

"Bukan urusanku", Donghae menjawab cukup ketus, perubahan ekspresinya sangat-sangat kontras. Ia tentu akan seperti ini jika sudah tidak menyangkut perusahaan.

"Tapi Kau perlu tahu jika setelah kuselidiki ternyata orang itu adalah suruhan Nyonya Tan", Donghae diam sejenak dan menutup matanya, tidak ingin salah menjawab atau salah menunjukkan ungkapan terkejutnya.

"Jika demikian tanyakanlah pada Umma ku", Mendengar jawaban Donghae membuat Nickhun kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Oh iya Nickhun-ssi, untuk kedepannya hal-hal seperti demikian tidak perlu Kau tanyakan padaku, Aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan setiap pola mu dan Aku sangat tidak ingin tahu dengan yang Kau lakukan", Imbuh Donghae dengan seringaian sebelum menyaksikan Nickhun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baiklah, lain kali Aku akan bertemu Umma mu dan menanyakannya langsung, hitung-hitung langkah ku bisa dekat dengan calon mertua", Raut wajah Donghae langsung berubah dan Nickhun tetap dengan senyumannya, malah ini semakin lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Aku permisi", Nickhun berdiri dan membungkuk. Wajah Donghae memanas, ia meraih gelas kecil, meminum isinya kemudian…

Trakk

Darah segar memenuhi telapak tangannya, Donghae membanting gelas yang ada di cengkeraman pada meja depannya.

"Heh mertua?", Donghae mengingat-ngingat ungkapan Nickhun, bagian itu adalah kata yang paling ia benci diantara ratusan yang telah Nickhun bicarakan padanya hari ini.

"Kim Kibum, apa yang sebenarnya sudah Kau lakukan", Donghae semakin menggeram marah ketika mulai menuduh Kibum dalang di balik Heechul mengikuti Nickhun.

Berpindah latar pada kediaman Tan, Hanggeng dan Heechul berada di depan Eunhyuk yang sungguh-sungguh Khusyu' menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mau bertahan berapa lama di posisi itu, princess?", Hanggeng mengawali perbincangan karena istrinya masih ingin berlama-lama menghukum Eunhyuk nya.

"Hyukkie lelah, Appa", Eunhyuk mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap Hanggeng, namun tidak pada Heechul.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu di posisi demikian, eoh?", Mata Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Heechul.

"WAEYO?, KENAPA MELIRIK PADAKU?", Kembali Eunhyuk buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya. Heechul sama sekali tidak meminta Eunhyuk bersimpuh di lantai, anak ini saja yang terlalu berlebih.

"Hiks…",

Heechul menoleh pada suaminya dan justru tersenyum melihat anaknya meloloskan satu isakan.

"Hyukkie salah—hiks Appa, Umma. Hyukkie—hiks sudah berbohong, mianhe—huks",

"Chagi, angkat wajahmu", Heechul mendekat dan memeluk namja ringkih ini.

"Apa Umma terlihat marah padamu?, Apa Appa juga sedang memarahimu?", Eunhyuk menatap Heechul dengan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Memang benar, sama sekali ia tidak menemukan ada masalah yang sedang Heechul angkat padanya, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng.

"Lain kali Hyukkie jangan seperti ini lagi, jangan membuat Appa dan Umma khawatir, Arra?", Hanggeng mengecup dahi Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar disayangi oleh siapa saja, tapi mungkin Eunhyuk akan sangat berdosa karena pengkhianatan yang Donghae dan dirinya lakukan.

"Mandilah dang anti bajumu, Sayang. Biarkan Umma yang membereskan barang-barangmu", Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju dan menginggalkan tas-tas nya menuju kamarnya.

Trakk

Saat Heechul mengangkat salah satu tas milik Eunhyuk beberapa peralatan make up terjatuh, Eunhyuk yang hampir sampai di anak tangga teratas juga berhenti dan menoleh. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh menurut Hanggeng dengan barang-barang Eunhyuk yang jatuh, tapi tidak dengan Heechul. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang membuat kaki Eunhyuk tiba-tiba lemas.

"Yeobo…", Heechul memperlihatkan temuannya pada Hanggeng.

"U—Umma…", Eunhyuk merasa dirinya ingin menjatuhkan diri saja. Jelas test pack yang Heechul temukan menunjukkan dua garis jelas yang tentu dapat Heechul artikan sebagai tanda apa.

"TAN EUNHYUK!",

Terakhir suara Hanggeng berubah buas, Eunhyuk tidak pernah mendapati Appanya sedemikian memanggil dirinya dengan teriakan.

 **.**

 **TBC**  
 **.**

 **Hallo anyone,**

 **Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview.**

 **Saya harap seiring berjalannya chapter fiksi ini bisa diterima dan diminati.**

 **Semisal Treat You Better kurang diminati, mungkin Saya akan menghapus ceritanya dan meneruskan FF yang lainnya.**

 **Las, Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya.**


End file.
